


Fill Me Up

by Polarstern (Gelaecter)



Series: Inexcusable Filth [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fisting, Gangbang, I Don't Even Know, M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelaecter/pseuds/Polarstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden gives Denmark a hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written in my notebook in the back of a bar in Copenhagen in May last year, finally typed up with minimal editing and released into the wild. Probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. You're welcome, internet

It began with a question

It was just the three of them that day, Finland, Denmark and Iceland, lying in a comfortable heap on the large (handmade, for this purpose) bed at Sweden's house, enjoying the afternoon sun and the post mutual blowjob afterglow. Iceland was slumped against the headboard with Denmark's head in his lap, gently stroking his hair, while Finland was curled in the centre of the bed with his head pillowed on Denmark's stomach. He felt Finland's fingers trail lightly up his inner thigh and lifted his leg to give him better access, huffing softly as two fingers slid into him easily.

Finland's movements were gentle and unhurried. He accepted a bottle of lube from Iceland and began stretching him in earnest, an intense look on his face as he watched his own fingers disappearing inside. He kept going for who knows how long, until all three of them were hard and ready again, and Denmark started pushing back against him impatiently, wordlessly commanding him to move faster. Finland had four fingers buried up to the knuckle when he stopped suddenly and looked up at him with a contemplative expression.

"Fin..." Denmark groaned impatiently

"Can I fist you?" Finland asked lightly. There was a long pause and the other two stared blankly at him.

"Eh?" Denmark said, blinking in confusion.

"You could take it," Finland said, looking him straight in the eye. His thumb began making slow circles against his perineum. "Could you imagine? Being stretched out like that, more than you've ever been before?"

Denmark swallowed heavily as a sudden, intense wave of arousal rushed through him. Iceland gasped loudly, his hand tightening on Denmark's arm hard enough that it was almost painful. Denmark looked up at him, but he was staring wide-eyed at Finland's hand where it was already half inside of him, his mouth hanging open slightly and a soft flush working its way over his cheeks. Denmark turned back to Finland, who was gazing at him with a calm, patient expression, as if they were discussing what he wanted for lunch.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Not today," he ground out finally.

Finland gave him and almost predatory grin, strange on his normally sweet face. "Another time then," he said confidently, and then grinned triumphantly when Denmark nodded, still looking a little shocked. "I'm going to fuck you now, though."

Finland didn't bring it up again later, after Norway and Sweden arrived home, or the next day. Denmark had all but forgotten about their conversation when Finland finally brought it up again almost three weeks later. All five of them were there this time, Denmark stretched out on the couch with Iceland pressed against his side and Norway on the other end by his feet, reading over files his boss had given him with an irritated scowl, while Sweden had claimed he armchair and Finland had draped himself across Sweden's lap and was lacing their fingers together lazily.

"Hey Denmark?" He said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Denmark replied, focussed on the television.

"Do you remember that thing we talked about?"

Denmark looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Finland smiled and looked pointedly at his and Sweden's joined hands, and then it clicked.

"I... Oh," he breathed, body going rigid. Iceland sat up abruptly, and Sweden shot both of them a confused look. "Do you want... Now?"

Finland shook his head slowly. "No." Denmark frowned in confusion. "I want to watch Sweden do it."

All the air in Denmark's lungs left in a rush, and his eyes snapped to Sweden, who was looking even more confused. Sweden's hands dwarfed Finland's, rough and calloused from years of hard work. Sweden was very good with his hands.

Denmark felt his dick harden rapidly inside his jeans, and something akin to fear curled in his stomach. _Oh Christ._

"Do what?" Sweden asked hesitantly

Finland smiled at him, deceptively sweet. "You," he said, placing a gentle kiss on Sweden's fingers. "Are going to come with us into the bedroom right now." He kissed his collarbone. "And then..." He leaned in close to Sweden's ear. " _You_ are going to fist _him_." He twisted to look at Denmark, who was still staring at Sweden's hands.

Sweden froze, eyes moving slowly down from Finland's face to their joined hands, and then to Denmark, locking eyes.

Sweden swallowed. "Do you...?"

Denmark nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said, voice rough. Sweden gasped softly, cheeks colouring.

"Okay," he said softly. Finland grinned triumphantly and kissed him.

There was a snap as Norway closed the file he was looking at and slammed it on the coffee table. He turned to look at Denmark with an expression none of them had ever seen before, dark eyed and intense.

"Bedroom," he said, in his most commanding tone. "Now."

None of them wasted any time in obeying. Denmark had barely stepped into the bedroom when I found himself being shoved down onto the bed with Iceland straddling his hips and yanking roughly at his shirt.

"Hey, you need to get undressed too, Ice," he said with a laugh, lifting himself up so Iceland could pull it off.

"You first," Iceland replied, kissing him and unbuckling his belt. He slid off the bed, taking Denmark's pants as he went and leaving him exposed to four sets of hungry eyes. Sweden finished stripping off his own clothes and sat down on the end of the bed, placing one hand on Denmark's calf and slid it slowly up to rest on his inner thigh. Denmark's stomach jolted nervously.

"How're we gonna do this?" Sweden asked, turning to Finland.

Finland looked thoughtful. "We'll need to stretch him out," he said. "Open him enough so we can all fuck him first, we'll work up to it."

"Sure you know what you're doing Fin?" Denmark asked nervously.

Finland knelt on the bed and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Don't worry," he said, "We wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that. So relax, okay."

Denmark swallowed and nodded, then startled as he felt felt slick fingers prodding at his entrance. Sweden slid a finger into him slowly and Denmark's stomach jolted again – it was hardly the first time Sweden had fingered him, but right now they felt impossibly huge and Denmark had no idea how he was going to manage this.

Norway tossed his shirt to the side, leaving is pants on, and slid onto the bed behind Denmark, pulling him up to rest against his chest and settling against the headboard. Sweden added another finger, carefully stretching him out, until he finally pulled back and let Iceland move in. Iceland pushed into him slowly, panting softly against his neck. Denmark gave a desperate groan, wanting to reach down and touch himself, but Norway held his hands back and he had no choice but to lie there and take it until Iceland was finished and Finland took his place.

Once Finland had finished he laid a brief kiss on Denmark's lips and looked at Norway. "You want him next?"

To everyone's surprise, Norway shook his head. "I'm going to have him after," he said, and Denmark gave a choked laugh.

"Jesus Christ Nor," he said, and Norway gave him a fond look before pulling him into a kiss, tongue sweeping into his mouth, filthy and possessive. Denmark broke the kiss with a gasp as Sweden gripped his thighs and slid into him. Sweden's cock was as big as the rest of him, and Denmark arched his back into his short, sharp thrusts. Sweden mouthed at his neck as he came, before leaning up and murmuring in his ear, "Y' ready?"

"He's ready," Norway answered for him, running his fingers down Denmark's neck. Sweden pulled out and settled down between his legs, while Finland and Iceland sat on either side of him, waiting.

Denmark reached for Norway's hand, laced their fingers together, and tried to remember how to breathe.

Sweden slid three fingers into him slowly, thrusting in and out a few times with no resistance before slipping in a fourth. Denmark swallowed nervously and forced himself to relax. Sweden's fingers felt huge as it was, there was no way he was going to _fit –_ He let out a loud gasp as he felt the tip of Sweden's thumb press against his asshole, his entire body going rigid.

"Dan, y' need t' relax f'r this," said Sweden softly, hand still. Denmark nodded and tried to relax, but the pit of nerves in his stomach wouldn't let his body unclench and he just needed...

"We won't continue if you're not comfortable," Finland said, rubbing a hand up his side.

"No! I want it, I just..."

"Wait, let me just-" Iceland leaned forward and grabbed Denmark's hard cock, bending over and swallowing him down. Denmark cried out loudly as him came only a few moments later, some of the tension draining out of him. Iceland leaned up to kiss him, and Denmark could taste himself on his tongue.

"Gotten good at that," he panted.

"Learned from the best," Iceland replied with a blush, settling back into place. Denmark laughed softly and looked back at Sweden, who met his eye and began the slow push forward.

Denmark gasped and arched his back, trying to move away from the intrusion – or push back, he wasn't entirely sure – but he felt hands holding him, pressing him down and keeping him still as Sweden pressed deeper and deeper into him. He gasped desperately for breathe, gripping Norway's hand like a vice and burying his face against his arm and letting loose a sound that was not quite a sob.

So many things ran through his mind, too chaotic to follow, but he gradually he became aware that Sweden had stopped moving, and that people were talking to him.

"Come on, you can do this," Finland was murmuring in his ear., "Just relax, that's it, come on..."

Norway was squeezing his hands as hard as Denmark was, a touch of concern on his face. Denmark gazed up at him as he came back to himself, soft tremors running through his whole body.

"You okay?" Norway asked. Denmark nodded, still unable to say anything, his body feeling full and stretched beyond anything he'd ever felt before. He looked down at Sweden, who was gazing at him worriedly. He freed one of his hands and stroked Sweden's cheek reassuringly before reaching down to trace Sweden's wrist where is disappeared inside of him.

"Oh _fuck_ , Sve," he said wondrously, "Your whole fucking hand."

"Yeah," Sweden replied, "Yeah."

"You should have seen it go in," said Iceland breathlessly, "And your _face._ I wish I'd filmed it, so I could show you..."

"Weirdo," Denmark said affectionately, and Iceland gave an offended huff in response.

"You good?" asked Sweden seriously. Denmark nodded, and Norway grabbed his hand again, steadying him as Sweden curled his hand into a fist and began to thrust.

Sparks flew behind his eye and his head rolled back, eyes closed and mouth open wide. His entire body felt electrified, he was so _full_ that it hurt but it felt so _good,_ and he could feel his cock swelling further with every thrust, heat pooling in his stomach.

"God you're so gorgeous," Finland moaned, his hand gripping Denmark's thigh tightly.

"Look at you," Norway murmured, voice thick. "Christ, _look at you_."

He sobbed as he came, tightening impossibly around Sweden's fist and slumping back against Norway, mind blank. Norway ran his hands up and down his sides soothingly as Sweden slowed his thrusts and came to a stop.

"'m goin' t' pull out now, he warned after a moment, and Denmark made a broken noise at the stretch and sudden emptiness that was almost as painful as the initial entry, so much so that it was a relief when Norway suddenly flipped him onto his stomach, moving behind him and yanking his pants open. There was barely a pause before Norway grabbed his hips, lifting him up and shoving desperately into him with a groan of relief.

Denmark tried to lift himself onto his hands, tried to clench around Norway's cock but none of his muscles would listen to him any more, and there was nothing he could do but lie there and take Norway's brutal thrusts.

"God you're so _loose_ ," Norway moaned in his ear. "So loose and wet, I've never felt anything like this before." And God, the knowledge that Norway liked him like this, so stretched his couldn't even tighten around him and dripping with lube and semen, was enough to make his tired cock twitch hopelessly. Norway lifted him up further and closed his hand around his soft cock, jerking it slowly. Denmark let out a pained groan.

"Nor I can't..."

"Yes you can," Norway murmured, "Just one more." He worked him until he was painfully, unbearably hard, but he still couldn't-

The last thing the felt as he came for the third time was Norway releasing inside of him, crying out against his ear, and then there was nothing.

\---

He came to, minutes or hours later, to soft voices and hands arranging him into a comfortable position, and he was gone again, with his family surrounding him.

\---

Denmark could barely move for three days, every part of his body aching, muscles barely responsive and throat raw. Norway and Finland had spent every day looking unbearably smug, but they all took care of him, and even with the pain Denmark had to admit that the whole thing had been totally worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to coordinate five people getting off at once? 
> 
> There are far to many limbs involved here, never again

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Head Over Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224974) by [Sara Generis (kanadka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/Sara%20Generis)




End file.
